Harry Potter and the Tale of Two Hearts
by Moviemakerrr
Summary: A misunderstanding between Harry and Ginny leads to Ginny accepting Michael's proposal and drifts away from her family. A story about reconciliation and trust.
1. Chapter 1: The Betrayal

Chapter 1: _The Betrayal_

Harry caught up with Ron and Hermione, as he descended down the stairs from Dumbledore's… no McGonagall's office. As soon as Harry Potter's feet touched the floor and the gargoyle sealed the office again, a black ball headed towards Harry and he was soon engulfed in a hug and his lips met another pair of lips. But to Harry's shock this was not who he wanted it to be. This was Cho Chang…this was not Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley was standing behind Cho's back glaring at the pair and was almost on the verge of bursting into tears. Before the tears could come pouring down, she ran away from the couple. Harry broke the kiss and was soon following the sound of Ginny's feet hitting the floor. The second's delay had given Ginny Weasley enough time to get away from Harry. Harry did not know where to go and slid on the floor, holding his head in his hands. He was joined by Ron and Hermione on the floor. Where was she? How could he find out where she was? How? How? In his frustration, Harry had forgotten that he was still carrying his invisibility cloak and the marauder's map with him. As realization dawned, Harry pulled out the map and activated it. He was frantically looking for Ginny Weasley on the map. He found her and another person in an empty classroom on the same floor. He was surprised to see the second person there. Harry ran to the classroom followed closely by Ron and Hermione. On opening the door to the classroom, Harry was shocked to see Michael Corner on his knee and Ginny Weasley nodding her head frantically and murmuring the word "yes, yes" continuously. She then launched herself into his arms and pulled him into a long, searing kiss. They were unaware of the spectators in the doorway. "I love you Ginny. I love you so much", said Michael Corner breaking the kiss. "Thank You, Michael."

Harry was broken out of his shocked state by a loud voice from his side.

"Oy! Corner... Get your lips and hands off my sister", shouted a red looking Ron.

"Look Ron, I can…" started Michael Corner.

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, CORNER", interrupted Ron. "AND FOR GOD'S SAKE, SOD OFF".

"Please, Michael leave" pleaded Hermione on seeing that he was going to retort.

On seeing a determined look on Ginny Weasley's face, Michael Corner decided to leave.

"I'll just be outside. Ok, dear?" said Michael Corner giving his fiancée a chaste kiss on the lips.

Throughout this exchange Harry had not moved at all and on seeing this Michael Corner sent a winning look his way. As soon as Michael was out of the room, Ron not caring that Harry was in the doorway, slammed the door hard and locked it.

The lard noises from beyond the door were able to make movement possible for Harry and he suddenly begin to move towards the staircase, first at a slow gait, which then became frantic running. His legs were not able to hold his weight after the weariness that he had endured over the past 48 hours. Forcing his legs to follow his command and stumbling many times, he reached the staircase and began to descend. He was often stopped by people to talk or to simple shake their hands as they showed their gratitude and congratulated him. Not caring what these people had to say, Harry continued running till he reached the entrance hall. Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention from anyone in the great hall, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around him. Invisible to everyone and safely under the hallow, he again began to run. He was now out of the castle and onto the grounds. He began to run towards the gate and the village of Hogsmeade. As he was past the gate and onto the road to Hogsmeade, Harry stopped to let out the breathe he had held and started breathing again. The fresh air that was filled with hope and freedom, was intoxicating to Harry as he had lost the one thing that had bought him back from the dead, his love for Ginny Weasley and her love for him. He was so dumb to believe that she actually loved him. He now realized that of course she would not want to marry someone who attracted danger and would constantly be under the scrutiny of the press. Yes, Michael Corner was a safer bet, now that the thrill of being Harry's girlfriend was no longer so great. How he could have been so stupid, that a girl like Ginny Weasley, who had boys lined up to date her, would date him, a boy who had a bird's nest for hair and was too thin to even be compared to a stick. Of Course she had dated him because she thought she owed him a life debt for saving her from the chamber of secrets. If not that it must have been out of pity for the lost boy who had no one to love him or spend quality time with him. He gad been conned by the charm of Ginny Weasley. He wished he was dead, so he could meet the people who truly loved him his parents, his godfather, his mentor and his friends and last link to his parents. His last link to his parents was dead, Remus Lupin was dead, that too after finding so much happiness that he deserved. He had died after getting married to the woman he loved, after having a child with this woman. The child… Ted Lupin was an orphan and he had no one but his grandma and …him, his godfather.

This realization brought with it another thought, he had finished his destiny and had no where to go, nothing to do, no one he could ask help from. All the people who had tried to help or would have willingly helped him were now dead or had been drifted away. He had a house but no home, no food; no clothes to wear…the clothes could be arranged.

"ACCIO Harry Potter's clothes", shouted Harry. A few moments late his clothes were zooming towards him. He caught them in mid-air and apparated with only one thought in mind. He wanted a home…He wanted to go home…


	2. Chapter 2: The News Undisclosed

**A/N: **Hi! This is the second chapter and I hope you like it. It was difficult writing the article making sure it sounded skeeter-ish. Anyways please review and make suggestions .if you want. If I like them I may even incorporate them. Make sure the suggestions are for the future and not for the immediately next chapter. Have fun!!

I am looking for a few beta, because sometimes in the middle of writing, I forget some punctuations or use them in a wrong manner so help would be appreciated. Thank You!!

_Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT and WILL NOT take credit for the work of JKR. I am just a mere mortal tinkering around with her characters.

Chapter 2: _The News Undisclosed_

**Harry Potter, Missing**

By Rita Skeeter

_Harry Potter, 17, also referred to as the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One and more recently the Savior of the Wizarding World. The last title was given to him for his victory against the darkest wizard to ever walk the face of earth after Grindelwald, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Grindelwald was defeated by the late Albus Dumbledore, who is often regarded as the greatest wizard who ever lived, although this title may now be taken by his protégé, Harry James Potter. Harry Potter single handedly fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named during the fierce battle, which is now being termed as the Battle of Hogwarts. _

_After having defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley, 18, and Hermione Granger, 18, together referred as the 'Golden Trio', were nowhere to be seen. If certain sources are to be believed, these three were last seen proceeding towards the Headmistress' office. One particular Ms. Cho Chang, 18, tells this reporter that she had personally congratulated Harry Potter as he came down the stairs from the office. On being asked for more details she told this reporter. "The kiss was amazing and very long and full of love and passion. Harry had asked me to wait for him outside the office so that I would be the first to congratulate him after his amazing win" says a delighted Cho Chang. So where did the hero of the Wizarding world go after receiving his due congratulations? Where did he go next?_

"_He followed me and my fiancée into an empty classroom and demanded that my fiancée give him a congratulatory kiss. He even asked if he could get anything else. He acted as if he was talking to a scarlet-woman. On being denied the pleasure, he started playing his 'I am Harry Potter card and that everyone owes their lives to him'" says a disgruntled Michael Corner, who recently got engaged to Ginny Weasley, most recent love-interest of Harry Potter._

_What happened after this confrontation is unknown, all that is known is that after being scared off my Michael Corner, Harry Potter has not been seen again. Did he go in pursuit of another trophy? On questioning the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, this reporter got nothing but threats and "Go to Hell"._

_Are they hiding the Hero of the Wizarding World? By the looks of their frantic and anxious faces, it is clear that they too are clueless to his whereabouts. Why would Harry Potter, the vanquisher of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, run away from society? This reporter asks her fans Where is Harry Potter? Is he DEAD? Or Is he being hidden? Or worse Has he been KIDNAPPED? WHERE IS HARRY POTTER? And WHY DOES'NT HE LET THE WIZARDING WORLD SHOW ITS GRATITUDE TO HIM? WHY, Indeed?_

Throwing the paper away Hermione started to ponder where exactly was Harry Potter and if he was safe. Despite being close to her new boyfriend, Ron Weasley, she could not stop thinking about her best friend cum brother-I-never-had. Ron Weasley too was scared for his best mate of seven years, yet he was angry at him for going away without telling anyone. He was angry at his for just taking his clothes away and leaving without a note or anything. Looking at the discarded paper he felt sick and angry. He was too scared and angry at his best mate to even care about eating. After losing his brother to the war and his sister to a foolish decision taking at the spur-of the moment, Ron was incapable of feeling a single emotion at a time and had been broken between anger towards the death eaters and her sister and sorrow for his best mate, who he knew loved his sister. He and Hermione had noticed Harry looking at the marauder's map at night and at meal times searching for the dot labeled Ginny Weasley. He was shocked that his own sister would break his best friend's heart, a friend who every Weasley had known was the person, Ginny Weasley had crushed on for years. Ron Weasley was speechless and was hoping that the earth would split up and engulf him because he blamed himself for the hurt that Harry Potter was felling, as it had been he who had introduced Ginny and Harry to each other. As he saw down the Gryfffindor table, he saw his family huddled together, all of them quietly stabbing at their breakfast. He saw his mum and dad were silently holding each other drawing comfort from each other, as they had just lost a son to the war. George had red, swollen eyes that had black bags under them. Ron had known, that Fred's death would have been hardest on his twin brother, George and seeing him in this state broke his heart. He could now understand how it felt to be Harry Potter, to have lost someone is close to your heart, someone you called family and loved more than anything else. At this point he pitied Harry Potter more than ever and wish his friend did not have to go with so many loses and above that the only thing he had loved from the bottom of his heart. Staring at the girl sitting next to him, he could only imagine the pain Harry was in. He would not be able to live without Hermione Granger in his life to see him through any difficulty and support him through all the hardships. Remembering the few weeks he had to spend away from her, he realized how much he loved the bushy-haired, know-it-all sitting next to him. Those weeks had been torture but at least in the depth of his heart he had known that Hermione could love him, if not 100% sure of it, but Harry had been given the proof that the love of his life hated him. Sitting in the great hall, missed his best friend and was feeling more and more angry at his sister sitting down the table, reading the just delivered Daily Prophet.

Molly Weasley was mourning the death of he fourth son and with the recent development of Harry Potter gone missing, she was frantic and was crying aloud in her husband's chest. No one knew why Harry had left the castle in the dead of the night, but she suspected that three people knew and these people were not telling her the truth. She had just lost a son to death and was now about to lose another one to who knows what. Reading above her daughter's head, she was now seething with anger, her sorrow forgotten, she snatched the paper out of he youngest child's hand and read the story along with her husband. After reading the part about her engagement, she was furious and demanded an explanation and not getting one she called her youngest son forward. After Ron had narrated the story, Mrs. Weasley was seething with anger. She had added up Ron's story and the story published on the front page of the Daily Prophet and now knew the cause of her surrogate son's late night flight. If she was angry at Ginny for getting engaged without her permission, she was not ballistic and the whole table could see the woman who had killed the deadly death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Before her mother could say anything, Ginny Weasley was already halfway over to the Ravenclaw table to meet her fiancée, Michael Corner, who was currently consoling her old time enemy, Cho Chang. Cho had just burst into the great hall crying and sat next to Michael Corner, who now had one arm around her and one on her arm. She was crying onto his chest and he was telling her everything would be all right and that Harry would be found again. While Michael Corner was busy consoling Cho Chang, a petite redhead had moved behind him and all chatter in the great hall had dropped and everyone was busy seeing the scene in front of them. Looking up from the table, Michael Corner saw his fiancée breathing fire behind him and before she could get a word out of her mouth, he had pulled her away from the table. He did not want everyone to be privy to the argument that was going to ensue between them. Not paying heed to Ginny's protest of being manhandled, Michael pulled her into an empty classroom far away from the great hall.

Harry had no idea where he was but the surroundings looked familiar and he had a feeling that he had been here not so long ago. The last year had made Harry realize the truth in the wise words of the late auror Mad-Eye Moody and thus taking out his wand, Harry was vigilante against any movement and sound till he could figure out where he actually was. Looking around he saw a house that looked familiar and nothing like the houses he had visited in the past year. He thought he must have landed in Godric's Hollow, after all that was where home was, but this did not look like the house he had seen in Godric's Hollow with Hermione. This house was friendly and undamaged. He thought he had somehow managed to time travel and reach his house in the past after all he had no idea, how his house looked before he had been killed until and unless he had seen this house in one of his dreams about Voldemort killing someone. He tried to remember if he had seen it in his dreams. Looking around for more clues under his cloak, invisible to everyone, Harry reached a huge tree, when he started having recollections. He had seen this house, this was where it had all started. He started having recollections. He was here, with Voldemort and then he remembered. Hagrid was here too and there was Sirius's bike along with him. It was not possible. Why would he be here? He had been thinking about home. Was this a sign? Wasn't this the place where the recently ended adventure had started? This was where the adventure had begun. This was …

**A/N:** If you like it or hate it, let me know. More Harry Potter in the next chapter. I know the chapter length is short, but that is how I like it and unless and until I want to say a lot, I think I like this length of chapters.

Any guesses, where Harry is? I have the next chapter ready but will give you a week to send in your guesses. Also I only get the weekend to write this story so there may be times when there is only one update every week. I'll try to write more, but I am only human. So Bye and Happy Reading and Happy Guessing!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Homecoming

**A/N:** I am really sorry for the yearlong delay but was very busy and will totally understand if everyone hates me. But here is the third chapter, so without further delays lets get on with it.

_Disclaimer:_ The main characters and setting all belongs to JK Rowling, I cannot take credit for that.

Chapter 3: The Homecoming

Home….. A concept that was all too alien and unknown for Harry Potter. He had always considered Hogwarts to be his home but after all the years he had spent in danger or some kind of painful adventure, Hogwarts did not feel like home anymore. Death of Dumbledore was the final nail in the coffin for Harry Potter and from that day on Hogwarts was as far from the concept of home as Wormtail was from courage.

There was also a time when Harry considered Burrow to be his home but after the betrayal from Ginny, he could not think of it as home.

Then where was this home? Where was he? Where was Harry Potter currently standing? He could not think straight and was unable to make out his surroundings in the dark and with all water in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and willed himself to be strong. He had more important issues than thinking of the redheaded angel…no witch. He was in an unknown area with no help and there were still some people after him, in the hopes of resurrecting the Dark Lord.

Harry took a step forward and almost tripped himself on the root of a tree. He steadied himself and took out his wand. "Lumous", cried Harry only too cautiously so as to not attract attention to himself from unwanted people. He could see a huge tree in front of him and for no apparent reason he felt like he knew this place. He had seen this tree before. This tree was important in his life, in his survival from Voldemort. Why was this tree so familiar?

As Harry continued forward he felt different as if he had entered a different part. Suddenly, he felt safe as if no one, absolutely no one could harm him. He was home. He knew he was home but he still had no idea where was home.

Grimmauld Place? This was not Grimmauld Place as there was no park visible neither was the row of houses that was a key aspect of Grimmalud Place. This place was different. A nice different.

As Harry looked up he could see a shadow of a house in the distance. He knew he was safe and that he would be welcomed here but he did not have the energy to move any closer, so he approached the tree, put his clothes down and rested his head on the clothes. He was asleep within no time.

Harry woke up to the sunrays falling on his face. It did not irritate him it just made him smile. How was he so happy when he had had his heart ripped out just a few hours back? He did not know. All he knew was that the scene in front of him was beautiful and there was nothing in the world that could destroy it. The sun was up and guessing by its position it must have been 8 in the morning. The trees around him were green and the earth was little wet and had a wonderful wet earth smell indicating it must have rained in the night. He was glad he had chosen to sleep under the tree, as he was protected from the rain.

He could now make out the house in the distance even better and it was all too familiar like he had stayed there in what felt like another life. The door opened and out walked a lady. She looked angry and it reminded him of Mrs. Weasley when she was protecting her children. The lady moved closer and it suddenly hit Harry where he was.

Of Course he would consider this home, this was all where it started, this was where he had family. This was where Voldemort could not touch him, where he had escaped Voldemort. This was where his responsibility lied. This was the where he had stayed in bliss albeit for a short time. This was where he had become a man.

This was the Tonk's House.

**A/N:** Okay one more chapter down. Not many people guessed this place, although JEnathan guessed it that he would move in with teddy. Close enough mate. Well Done! You may want to review, even if it is to complain. But I will not blackmail you'll to saying no updates till you'll review. I owe you'll a lot of chapters. Happy Reading and Sorry for all the delay.


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**A/N:** Another chapter for you'll. Enjoy

_Disclaimer_: You know it.

Chapter 4: The Meeting

So he was at the Tonk's House. That meant that the angry, not so young, lady walking towards him was Andromeda Tonks and Harry had heard about her temper from many people and one of them was her cousin, Sirius Black. The comments were not very flattering. She may not be a redhead but her temper was comparable.

Harry could not make out what she was mumbling but he could make out from the flaring nostrils that it did not spell well for him. As she came closer, he was able to catch a few words. "Ruddy boy", "Sleeps under a tree". Well he was in for it.

Steeling himself from the storm that was coming and that came, he waved to Andromeda with a gentle smile "Good Morning, Mrs. Tonks".

"DON'T YOU 'HI' ME YOUNG MAN", shouted Mrs. Tonks. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" she continued her tirade pointing at the headlines in _The Daily Prophet_. Harry Potter Missing read the headlines.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS? I MEAN I JUST LOST 3 OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN MYT LIFE RECENTLY AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT THE GODFATHER TO MY TEDDY IS MISSING", she continued before she had to inhale some air and continue further.

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT I LOVE TEDDY AND WANT HIM TO HAVE HIS GODFATHER OR ELSE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN SEEING THE END OF MY WAND."

"Where were you last night?" she quieted down a bit, before she was angry again.

"WERE YOU AT A BAR DRINKING? WERE YOU AT A BAR, HARRY? SO HELP ME IF YOU WERE AT A BAR, I AM GOING TO CURSE YOU RIGHT HERE, SAVIOUR OR NO SAVIOUR"

Harry was shocked at this non-stop tirade. He could not believe what he had just witnessed, he was shocked at how a person could say all that without stopping for breath. What shocked him the most was how much Mrs. Tonks reminded him of Mrs. Weasley. Do all old women shout so much and are all of them so short-tempered? Would my mom have shouted at me like this if she were still alive? I guess she would.

"Now, what's got you all quiet? Am I right? Were you at a bar? Where were you, Harry Potter?" started Mrs. Tonks on seeing Harry's blank expression.

This got Harry's attention as he looked towards the tree, which had provided him shelter for the night. His clothes still lay at the bottom of the tree in a bunch. On seeing his glance, Mrs. Tonks too looked towards the bottom of the tree that marked the end of her wards.

"Were you here all night? Did you sleep out here in the rain? Why didn't you come to the house? Are you mad?" rambled Mrs. Tonks. "Seriously HARRY, ARE YOU DAFT? SLEEPING UNDER A TREE…SLEEPING UNDER A TREE, WHEN MY HOUSE IS JUST 100 METRES AWAY!" Mrs. Tonks was shouting again.

"I didn't know where I was and I didn't want to disturb you", mumbled Harry.

"I agree to the first excuse but the second one. What did you think I would do, throw you out? Harry, you have to understand you just saved us all and there are people who care about you." Said Mrs. Tonks a little more sympathetic after seeing Harry's sad face. "Now, Mr. Potter, get your bloody arse into my house. There is a very small but excited little godson, who wants to meet you." Ordered Mrs. Tonks.

Harry did exactly that. He picked up his clothes from under the tree and followed Andromeda into her house.

**A/N**: 2 Chapters in a day! Enjoy. Will start the next one soon. I mean it. One Question, would you prefer a Royalty Harry? or just a normal but rich Harry?. I love my readers and write my stories for them. Please let me know what you would like. You can even PM me your answer if you do not want to add it as a review.


	5. Chapter 5: The Search

**A/N:** Still waiting for answers to my question from the last chapter. Anyways here goes another chapter.

_Disclaimer_: You know it.

Chapter 5: The Search

_Hogwarts_

The search team had come back just before lunch and they had found as much of Harry as they could of Merlin, that was to say nothing. It was like Harry had just dropped off the face of earth.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the other members of DA had searched Hogwarts as thoroughly as possible. Ron had even checked the Chamber for signs of Harry but he was not to be found in the castle.

George and Percy had gone to the Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron to look for Harry and again they had no success. No one had seen The Saviour. Percy had even used his Ministry badge to threaten people but could not find anything.

The Aurors were storming through Hogsmeade village looking for Harry, asking the shopkeepers who were either celebrating or repairing their shop after the battle. He was nowhere to be found.

Firenze had enlisted help from the other centaurs to search the Forbidden Forest for any signs of Harry. The centaurs had reluctantly agreed after a fierce speech from Firenze and death glares from McGonagall and Molly Weasley. The Forbidden Forest was completely swept but there were no signs of the missing saviour.

The remaining members of the order and the ministry aurors were on the lookout for Harry in the wizarding world. They had gone to all the places that Harry may have or had desired to visit in England. The order members had tries the Grimmauld Place to find it deserted. Some of the order had tried their own houses. Arthur Weasley was at the Burrow, when he was joined by Kingsley, who was downtrodden.

"No sign?" asked Arthur.

"None whatsoever", replied Kingsley. "Where could he have gone?"

"No idea. I was so sure he would be at Grimmauld Place. I mean why would he come here? A place where Ginny lived" asked Arthur, more to himself than anyone in particular.

"Lets head back to Hogwarts. No point searching on an empty stomach." Said Kingsley.

Ginny was being ignored by everyone she knew, her friends, her roommates, her teachers to the extent that even her family except for Bill was ignoring her. Peeves had become a pain in the arse for her. He would come out of nowhere and scream "TRAITOR ALERT!" repeatedly at her. She was depressed. She had no one to turn to. Her supposed fiancée had also ditched her after the article in the paper. It seemed that he had been hoping for some "Oh God! We are alive" sex and on finding out that Ginny did not put out; he scrambled to the next best option. But using the I am Harry's ex's, oh how that word hurt Ginny, fiancée, he had been able to get his name into the papers as the main story.

Ginny had lost. She had lost her fiancée…no ex- fiancée to the same person who had taken away Harry from her. Ginny cursed herself as she sat in the astronomy tower, which had survived the battle miraculously. She had lost…twice to the ravenclaw. She had lost to Cho twice. She cursed herself for being so dumb as to realise that the two ravenclaws did not feel anything for the gryffindors and all they wanted was the fame that they would get by getting involved with them. The bragging rights of being their first would not hurt either.

"How could she have been so dumb?" she thought aloud. "How could she not see that Harry would not fall a wrench like Cho?" "How could she have so rash as to say yes to Michael?" "Why couldn't she just listen to Harry? Hear him out. Listen to his explanation" "Why?" "Why was she so dumb?"

"Because you are a Weasley and we do things in a rash manner."

The voice shocked Ginny. "Did I just say all that out aloud?"

"Also, you my dear sister are very ignorant and hard to calm when you are angry. You have a hell of a temper and are too possessive of people you love. And yes you did say all that aloud." Continued the voice.

"Bill…Help me! I miss him. I don't want to live without him. I was fine when he was gone and I knew he would come back to me. But now… But now, Bill I am uncertain. How could I have done something like that? Hurt him so much, when I knew he was fighting for me, for us to have a future. How could I do this to him? Am I turning dark Bill? Am I becoming cold? Help me… Bill, please help me!"

Ginny did not notice that she had started crying and was now in her brother's arms, sobbing like a little girl.

"It's going to be okay Gin. He will come back to you. I will make sure he comes back to you. Trust me Gin. We are all looking for him" said Bill trying to calm Ginny.

"Now come down for dinner. You have not had anything since you slapped Corner across his face. If I recall you did not eat anything even then, so that makes it 2 days. Ginny, you have not eaten for 2 days. How is it possible? You are a Weasley right? This is unheard of, a Weasley who has voluntarily not eaten for 2 days", joked Bill in order to stop her sister from crying.

Ginny had stopped crying and there was a hint of a smile on her face seeing her brother's antics.

"Let's go" said Ginny as she got up from the window in the tower before stopping suddenly at the door.

"What if they continue to ignore me? I have disappointed them Bill. I have betrayed them. Peeves is right, I am a traitor."

"Come on Gin. They'll be good. Trust me. They love you. Yes, they are a little angry but they do not think you betrayed them and they still love you."

Ginny followed her brother to the Great Hall. She was not disappointed as she did get the hateful glares from most of the hall, although some softened after having found out what had happened. They now felt that Michael Corner and Cho Chang were more to be blamed then Ginny. She was glad to see that Hermione was holding Ron's hand and that she had a gentle but inviting smile on her face. Her friend had not given up on her. The same could not be said for Ron. He had a conflicting look. He was not certain, who he should side with, his best friend or his sister. Neville, who was sitting opposite Ron and Hermione and next to Luna, had a smile on his face and he got up and beckoned her closer. He along with Luna hugged her and said that they had missed her for the day. She was shocked to be shown so much love by her friends, who she had gotten very close during the last year as a leader of the renegade DA. Looking around she saw that some of her friends were no longer at her like they did in the morning, they were not as inviting but they were no longer ignoring. As she sat down she realised her family was nowhere to be seen and she also realised that Bill had left her.

"They already ate. Bill and Fleur are at St. Mungo's as Fleur was not feeling too great. Charlie left for Romania. Percy took mom to meet his wife and see his house. George is out with Lee, Angelina and Katie. Dad went to the ministry with Kingsley" said Ron, answering the question that played in Ginny's mind.

"Oh…How are you?" she asked vaguely but it was clear to all that she was asking Ron.

"I am fine. A bit sore from the adventure and the battle but I will be okay. I miss Harry though." Seeing the sad expression cross Ginny's face he continued, "I don't blame you though. I mean I would have done the same probably. I just miss my best mate. I am sorry Ginny for shouting at you yesterday. I was hurt that you would do that to Harry. But I have had some time to think about it and Hermione helped me." Hermione squeezed his hand and they both looked at each other with love and admiration.

"I am sorry too, Ron. I myself can't believe I did that. I miss him Ron. I miss him so much. I want to kill myself for hurting Harry like that. I wish I could undo it all. I can't believe I fell for their ploy. I hate that son-of-a-bitch and that whore for making me lose Harry."

Seeing the hurt in Ginny's eyes, Ron just nodded and continued eating his dinner.

"So, you two are a…thing?" Ginny asked pointing at their joined hands.

"Yep!" replied Hermione with glee. "He asked me as soon as we left McGonagall's office. Took him long enough" murmured Hermione.

"And Percy's married? Hmm…"

"Ya to Penelope, the girl you saw him with. Supposedly they are going to have a baby soon" answered Hermione again.

"Well that's good" said Ginny quietly before starting her dinner, realising how hungry she was.

**A/N: ** A longer, than usual, chapter. Tell me how you like it. Also remember the question for how you like your Harry is still open. Let me know soon as I like to serve what my readers like and I need the answer soon if you want this story to continue. Well then, think hard and let me know. Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Disclaimer: I am not JKR and will not pretend to own Harry Potter and its characters.

**Chapter 6: Family**

_**Tonks' Residence**_

Harry woke up to the smell of fresh Bacon and Eggs. He had slept again on entering the house as he was still exhausted from the battle and the adventure that preceded the battle. He was now wearing his pyjamas, as Andromeda had forced him to clean up and wear decent clothes.  
"I will not have you dressed in those rags and looking like you have lived with pigs for the last month. I want you cleaned up and in your bed and not making a mess of my house", Harry remembered Andromeda's tirade with a smile. He loved him being mothered, as he had missed that for the last 16 years of his life. He had to agree with Andromeda, that he was too tired and thanked her for letting him sleep, but now that he was rested, he needed to see his godson. He had delayed seeing him due to Anromeda's constant insistence.

Harry got out from the bed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, where the delightful smells were coming. He was glad for the rest but now he realised that he hadn't eaten anything for the last 2 days. His stomach grumbled at the sight and smell of fresh breakfast being prepared. As he approached the kitchen he saw the house for the first time as the last two times he had been here, he was in no state to look and absorb his surroundings. The main living room, where the stairs descended into was well furnished and had a very quiet and calm look to it. The room was done in brown and white. The sofas were all brown which blended with the carpet as it was of the same colour. The walls were all white. In the centre of the room was a table made out of marble. He could see himself lounging and relaxing in this room. Harry smiled at this thought. This surely was home. He could see the main door and also two passage ways going to either side. He decided to take the left passage, where the smells were originating from.

As he stood in the doorway, he was once again impressed with the Tonks' residence. The kitchen was huge, and had a artistic looking wooden table for 6 in the centre of it. On the other 3 side of the table were granite counters and wooden cupboards, which were used for storage. Harry was shocked to see certain muggle appliances like a microwave, a refrigerator, an oven, an electronic kettle in the kitchen.

On the counter opposite of the door, Andromeda was working on the stove with her back towards Harry. Harry took a step into the kitchen and was brought to a halt by a voice from his left.  
"AVVII!" squealed an excited 1 year old sitting in a high chair.  
The squeal got the attention of the other 3 occupants in the room. They all reacted to it differently at the same time.  
Harry started moving towards the noise, ready to take the boy into his arms for the very first time ever. Andromeda was just shocked at the noise and made a sudden turn about, which resulted in the bacon she was currently preparing to fly into the air. The third occupant, whom Harry had not yet seen poked his head from the other side of the table's leg. He was the closest to the boy.  
Harry reached the boy at the same time as when the bacon reached the boy. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the bacon never reach the boy. It was plucked out of the air by Harry. Resulting in squeals of joy from the youngest member in the room.  
"HARRY!", shouted Andromeda, with a hand on her heart. "You scared the daylights out of me. Nice to see you up and about. Would you like some breakfast?", asked Andromeda.  
"Ya, I would like that. Thanks Mrs. Tonks. And sorry for scaring you." replied Harry.  
"Its no problem at all Harry, and please call me Andromeda. We are family, maybe not in blood but you are the head of the family from my mother's side and also my grandson's godfather"  
"How did he recognize me? I have never met him" asked Harry.  
"He came in to see you when you were sleeping and I told him your name. This is the first time though that he's spoken anything except Maa, Paa" answered Andromeda.  
"Ohh... Hey! Kreacher, how are you? What are you doing here?" Harry asked of the third occupant, who was still looking at Harry from around the table, slowly coming out from under it. He still had the fake horocrux locket around his neck.  
"Master Harry came here from Hogwarts. Kreacher thought you went home, so Kreacher wanted to go home like master Harry. Kreacher reach Mistress Tonks house and then realise that master consider this home. Kreacher do any wrong?" Kreacher asked scared of his actions. "Kreacher love young master, he has been playing and feeding young master."  
"No, Kreacher you did the right thing. You are more than welcome to help Mrs. To- sorry Andromeda with anything she needs help with. Did you tell anyone, that I am here?" Harry was now paranoid that he would not be safe even here.  
"NO. Master Harry is safe here." Kreacher put Harry's fears to rest.  
Ted had become annoyed at not getting his godfather's attention and decided to spit his food at him in order to gain his attention.  
"Oye...what the he-" Harry was interrupted by a well-aimed spoon hit on his head by Andromeda, a stab on his foot by Kreacher and also the shock of looking at a miniature copy of himself.  
"Owww...This is brilliant".  
"Since, when has he been able to matamorph?"  
"He's done that a few times generally trying to copy people he misses or is intrigued by."  
"He's looked like Remus for the last 2 days." Andromeda suddenly had unshed tears bristling in her eyes.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes as Harry and Andromeda tried to push down the pain of losing most parts of their families to the war and the actions of the dark wizard called Voldemort.  
Ted was getting really restless at being ignored and started squirming in Harry's arms breaking both Harry and Andromeda out of their reverie.  
"Sit down Harry. I'll just get your breakfast ready for you. How would you like your eggs?"  
Harry realised that he had never been asked how he would like his breakfast not at the durseys, not at hogwarts and not even at the Burrow. The Burrow, where the Weasleys live...where Ginny Weasley lives. The one thing he had wanted the most, the person he wanted to share his life with, the person who had torn his heart out and smashed it. Inspite of the hurt, he knew for a fact that he still loved her. Pushing all these thoughts back Harry looked up to see Andromeda waiting for an answer.  
"I don't know. I have never been asked before. I like them the way they make them at Hogwarts."  
"So sunny-side up it is."  
With that Andromeda faced the stove again, with a slight smile and a single tear in her eye and let Harry direct his focus towards her grandson. They both were currently making faces at each other and Harry had taken over the job of feeding Teddy by making the spoon fly in the air and into the toddler's mouth.  
Andromeda was glad that Harry was here at The Nursery, named after the huge greenhouses in the backyard, where Ted and she grew all kinds of plants to sell for various uses. Ted...how she missed him and the beautiful way he looked at life. She loved how he had integrated his muggle upbringing into their current magical existence. It had been his idea to get muggle appliances and integrate electricity into their house. Their house, The Nursery.

A/N: I know its been ages. I am really sorry. I can give you all sorts of excuses that I was busy blah...blah, but I won't as I do not want to insult your patience. Thank you all for being this patient with me. I cannot promise that I'll be more regular, but I promise that I won't put this story on the back burner any more.

yukikiralacus...you have been the only one who has replied and I agree that it would make more sense.

Everyone is more than welcome to add suggestions or comments to my stories in their reviews. I try to take your reviews as suggestions, whether it be about my writing or my ideas. It gives me an idea as to what my readers want from me.  
Also anyone read any interesting fanfics recently?


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I am not JKR and will not pretend to own Harry Potter and its characters._

Chapter 7: The Visitor

After breakfast, Harry was seen playing with Ted on the floor of the living room, while Andromeda was working in the greenhouses. The two male occupants of the Nursery were surrounded by toys. There was a mix of magical toys, which Harry was seeing for the first time and muggle toys, which Harry was touching for the first time. It was as much Harry's playtime as it was Ted's. There was a constant stream of gibberish coming out of Ted's mouth and he would often look at Harry, as if to check if he was still there, show him the toy in hand and go back to playing. This whole action always made Harry smile and feel unadulterated love towards his godson. It was easy to see that Ted had Harry wrapped around his finger. It was this beautiful interaction that Andromeda and Kreacher observed from the backdoor. They both were smiling at how easily the two boys had bonded and also felt relieved that Harry was coming out of his depressed state and was finally enjoying himself.

"Keech...Keech...KEECH", a loud screech interrupted the Nursery. Everyone's attention was grabbed by this loud screech. Harry and Andromeda grabbed their wands as Kreacher grabbed Ted in his arms. They all moved towards the front door, ready to fight off any death eater that might have encroached on their territory. Harry opened the door and was ready to duck any spells coming his way and firing at the same time. But there was no spell flying towards them.  
"Keech...Keech" the screeching continued.  
"Harry! Over there", Andromeda said pointing towards the large tree, where Harry had been one night back. "It seems like the wards are working and have been able to keep unwanted attention out"  
Harry, Andromeda and Kreacher started to walk towards the tree on foot, while Ted was hanging onto Kreacher's neck.  
As they approached the tree, they still could not see any signs of any unwanted company. There was no order member or any death eater to be seen in miles. What had disturbed the peace of the Nursery and was still screeching.  
Andromeda lowered her wand sensing no trouble but Harry, having just gone through an adventure of a lifetime was still being cautious in his approach to the tree.  
There was no one in sight and nothing to see when they reached the tree. The source of the screeching was not to be found, leaving the four very confused and paranoid. Harry was thinking that the Nursery wasn't as safe as he thought it to be.  
"There, Master Harry" said Kreacher pointing to the tree.  
Harry and Andromeda followed Kreacher's finger to the third level of branches on the tree and hidden in the leaves they were able to spot something black, which looked a lot like the end's of a death eater's robe. Spurned into action on the off chance that it was a death eater, Harry decided to act before thinking.  
"Stupefy" a red beam met its intended target in the leaves. A whine was heard before there was a thud as the victim now stunned was not able to hold on to its grip on the branch and fell to the ground, hitting the exact spot where Harry had slept last night. The victim lay sprawled on the ground motionless a few feet away from the foursome.  
Ted was excited on seeing Harry perform magic and Kreacher was finding it very tough to keep the black-haired and green-eyed boy form bobbing up and down in his arms.  
Harry moved to the stunned body and suddenly felt very guilty about firing the stunning spell. On seeing the body on the floor, Andromeda bursted out laughing.  
"Harry...u took mad-eye... too...seriously" said Andromeda between laughter. Harry looked embarrassed at his actions. "Harry...u just stunned...

-

Hogwarts

"Minerva, we have done everything we could possibly have done. He's no where to be found. We can't possibly delay everything on the mere hope that Harry will be back. There's a huge chance that he has run away from England or even worse. We all know how emotional he is. He was in the dumps with the deaths of his close ones. Just imagine the hurt when the girl he gives his heart to breaks it in the manner that she has." Said the temporary minister of magic.  
"I know that Kingsley, but it just feels wrong to go ahead with the funerals and all the memorials without Harry. He is after all our saviour" replied McGonagall  
"But think about the dead and their families. It won't do their sacrifice justice, if we do not perform the last rites soon and just let their bodies rot. I think Harry would understand."  
"Okay, you are right. How can I help you with the arrangements?"  
"Why don't you write to the families of the Hogwarts student, meanwhile I will take care of the rest? As for the ground arrangements, those can be taken care of by the Order."  
"That sounds fair. So any news about the remaining death eaters?"  
"We have rounded most of them and are currently in talks with other countries to catch any that have fled from the country. I am planning to ask the french ministry to even look out for Harry, considering he only knows about that country outside of england to have a large magical community."  
"Seems like a good idea. What has happened to the Malfoys?"  
"Lucius is in with a missing limb. He got hit in the cross-fire. Narcissa and Draco are in the ministry holding cells. Narcissa seems to be of the opinion that she helped bring about the downfall of Voldemort by helping Harry."  
"That sounds preposterous at best."  
"True. But I still need to talk to Harry and his friends to fill me in about the missing parts."  
"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will not talk to you without Harry. There loyalty to Mr. Potter while commendable is very infuriating in this matter. Let's just hope you have more luck than me. I'll start off on those letters and invites for the memorial if that is all"  
"Yes Minerva, I'll be off. A lot of work to be done at the ministry. Give my regards to the others. Take care. Thank you for your time."  
"Always a pleasure Kingsley"

A/N: Well that's one more chapter done. Let me know what u think. I know it was mean of me to divert from the Nursery to Hogwarts. But it gives me an opportunity to ask my readers another question.  
Who/What did Harry stun at the Nursery?

Also would like to know what ull thought abt the name Nursery. So till next time. Take Care and Happy Reading.


End file.
